The Mistake
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Tony and Tim sneak into NCIS after hours to snoop around, and find themselves in a sticky situation.


_**Summary: **Tony and Tim sneak into NCIS after hours to snoop around, and find themselves in a sticky situation. Written for the "Superglue" Challenge. _

The squad room was deserted at 2 a.m. Not even the night crew stayed that late. The only sound heard was of computers running search programs on their own, and the creak of the stairwell door, opening slowly.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Shh! Do you want to get caught?"

"It's 2 a.m., Probie. There's no one here but Hank, and he's passed out at the Security desk downstairs."

"Let's just find the reports and switch them with the _real _ones, okay?"

"If you hadn't mixed up our case reports with fake ones, we wouldn't be here risking our hides to get them back!"

"Hey, you're the one that took my blank template and actually wrote the fake case report!"

Tony shoved him toward the bullpen.

"Just get looking, McTemplate... we have to find them before Gibbs sends them to Vance."

Tim immediately went over to Gibbs' desk and started rifling through the inbox on top of his desk. Tony went behind the desk and started opening drawers, searching for anyplace Gibbs may have put the reports.

"Oh, crap."

Tony looked up at his friend.

"What's the matter?"

"I think Gibbs knows about the reports."

Tony stopped and focused all of his attention on Tim.

"What the hell do you mean, Probie?"

Tim held up his hand - which was now attached to Gibbs' inbox file holder. His papers were scattered on the ground around Tim's feet.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Tony said, smirking. He closed the drawer he was searching in and tried to take his hand off of the handle - and was terrified to find that he could not. "Uh, Probie..."

"You're glued to the drawer, aren't you?"

Tony nodded.

"What do we do now? We can't sit here like this and wait for Gibbs to show up."

"I have an idea," Tim said. He reached for Gibbs' desk phone and cradled it on his ear as he dialed Abby's cell phone number.

"Abbs! I need your help. It's an emergency!"

_"Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened?" _

"Tony and I are at NCIS. It's a long story, but we need you to come down here... we're kind of, well, superglued to Gibbs' desk."

Abby burst out laughing. Tim's cheeks reddened.

"It's not funny, Abby!"

_"I'm sorry, Timmy... I had to get that out of my system. How did you two idiots manage to glue yourselves to Bossman's desk?" _

"I'll tell you when you get here... just hurry!"

_"Okay, I'm on the way. You're lucky I'm not far from the Yard." _

Abby hung up, and Tim reached up to take the phone and hang it up. He was terrified to find that it was stuck to his face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted as he tried to get the receiver off the side of his face. Tony burst out laughing. "It isn't funny."

"Au contraire, Probie... it's hysterical!"

"Not as funny as you bent over behind Gibbs' desk, with your hand glued to his drawer."

The smile faded from Tony's face.

"Ok Probie, you win. How far was Abby from the Yard?"

Abby arrived at NCIS about a half hour after Tim called her. She tried not to laugh when she got off the elevator in the bullpen and saw the position the boys were in.

"You're lucky Gibbs didn't come in early," she said as she approached Gibbs' desk. "Why were you two snooping around his desk, anyway?"

"Tony wrote a couple of fake case reports on a template I created for myself, and for some unknown reason, printed them instead of our real reports, and turned them in to Gibbs."

"Don't throw me under the bus or anything, Probie. It was _your _template."

"I let you use it to write actual case reports, not fake ones that could get us fired!"

"I didn't mean to print them! It was an accident!"

"Boys!"

Both of them diverted their attention to Abby, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"If you don't stop arguing I'm going to leave you here for Gibbs."

"No!" they shouted in unison.

Abby started toward Tim, holding a bottle of nail polish remover and a clean towel she'd retrieved from the break room.

"This is probably going to hurt," she said as she put some remover on the towel. She rubbed it on Tim's cheek and ear. After a few minutes, the receiver was loose enough for her to pull away from his face. She grabbed it and yanked.

"Owww!" Tim rubbed his face where the phone had been. She put more on the towel and handed it to him.

"Work on your hand while I save Tony," she said with a smile.

Tim took the towel, and Abby went around the desk to where Tony was bent over, hand glued to the drawer handle. She smirked as she started work on freeing his hand.

"Your current position is tempting, Tony," she said into his ear.

"Isn't this a red light situation?" he said, winking at her.

"You wish it was," she said, right before she pulled on his wrist, freeing his hand from the drawer.

"Damn it!" he cursed, shaking his hand as he straightened his body. "Did you have to pull it off like that?"

"I can always glue you back to the drawer again."

"No no, I'm good. Thank you, Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Don't you guys have some reports to fix?"

Both of them scrambled for their desks.

_The next morning, 0700 hours... _

Tony and Tim were already at their desks when Gibbs got off the elevator. They exchanged nervous glances as he passed by and sat down at his desk. Tim continued to check his e-mail, while Tony nervously shuffled papers around on his desk. Tim pulled up his messenger and typed a message to Tony.

_ : Way to act natural, Tony! _

_ : I know he's going to say something, Probie... or head slap me. _

"McGee, DiNozzo," Gibbs suddenly said. Both of them gave him their undivided attention. "Good job on your case reports."

"Thank you-" Tim started.

"If you two ever pull something like that again, I'll do more than glue you to my desk. Are we understood?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good. Get back to work."

Both of them silently went back to what they were doing. Gibbs pulled open his desk drawer to get his stapler.

"Son of a-"

Tim and Tony snickered as Gibbs held up his hand, with the stapler glued to it.

**END **


End file.
